The Island
by dragonfly336
Summary: Edward works in paradise, however his life is anything but. When a stranger sends him a drink one night, he decides to stir things up and talk to him. Will this man put some excitement in his life? AH, Slash. Entry for Slash Backslash 4.0.


SLASH BACKSLASH 4.0 CONTEST

Title: The Island  
Author: Dragonfly336**  
**Pairing: Edward/Carlisle  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
Warnings: Contains sex acts in exchange for monetary compensation. **  
**Word Count: 7,893

**A/N: I just want to thank the amazing IReen H for being such a fantastic friend through this and holding my hand when I lost 2,000 words the day before the deadline, encouraging me to finish and being my personal cleaner. Thank you!**

**Also, a big thank you to my wonderful friend JaimeArkin for being my fantastic beta!**

* * *

"Eddie! Eddie! Over here!"

_Shit._ I look up, knowing already who it is byhis annoying, nasal, possibly fake French accent. I nod to him and start making my way through the crowd of hot, greasy bodies. Women run their hands over my bare chest and make crude remarks as I slink by them. Whoever thinks that men are worse than women with sexually degrading remarks, has never worked at a beach resort. Especially when you get a few cocktails in them. However, I've learned to give them a sexy smile instead of a scowl. This definitely earns better tips throughout the day.

I break through the crowd and walk up to Laurent and his entourage.

"Ah, Eddie. There you are," he purrs in his ridiculous accent. Laurent has come to the resort at least once every three months in the year I have been here. "My friends have just arrived and I have been singing your praises." His eyes roam up and down my body, and I cringe internally.

"As well you should. I'm always here to please you and your guests, Laurent."

"And you always do, Eddie."

I clear my throat and look at his four friends, all virtually salivating over me. Jesus Christ, I will never get used to this. "What can I get you gentlemen?" I walk around so I can hear their orders over the noise, and when I get back to Laurent, he sticks something in my pocket.

"My usual, Eddie."

I nod and make my way back towards the bar, slipping the paper out. _Cabana 4_ is all it says.

I put my tray on the bar and signal Rose. While I wait, at least four people have grabbed my ass. I close my eyes and try to find my happy place, which right now is somewhere in Alaska, bundled in snow gear.

"Edward, what ya got?"

"Two Fuzzy Navels, an Appletini and a Long Island." Rose rolls her eyes and I smirk.

"Is it a full moon? It seems like our lovely patrons are randier than usual."

"Yeah, you're probably glad you're tending bar today." She smiles and turns to get the drinks.

I see Sam sitting across the bar and catch his gaze. I nod and he holds up three fingers. Rose places the drinks on my tray, flashes a grin, and hurries off.

I carefully make my way back and deliver the drinks, waiting to serve Laurent last. I lean over his lounge chair to place his drink on the table. "Thirty minutes," I say as I straighten up.

"Trés bien."

I hustle around for the next half hour, serving drinks, flirting, and getting groped, when Sam finally comes up to me telling me it's break time.

I place my tray on the bar and look up to meet Rose's gaze. She gives me a sympathetic smile. I try to smile back, but I'm just not feeling it. Not today.

I clear my head while I walk to the cabana area where I slip into number four, turning to make sure the curtain is closed behind me.

"Ah Eddie. You came. You never disappoint me."

I twist towards his voice and see him, already naked, walking up to me. He grabs my shoulders and pulls me in for a hug.

His hands move to my hair and he tugs, trying to go in for a kiss. I chuckle as I move my head to the side.

"Mmm, one day Eddie. One day I'll feel those lips on mine." He backs up to the couch, his eyes demanding. "Take 'em off."

I slide my board shorts down as he sits, kicking them away I walktowards him. I stop between his legs. His fingers flit across his cock and he licks his lips while he takes me in.

"So beautiful," he sighs and brushes his other hand across my abs. "You've always been my favorite, your cock... perfection." He moves his hand, running his finger along my dick.

"Too bad we have limited time and can't properly play now." I suppress my laugh at the ridiculous pout on his face. "On your knees, Eddie."

I sink down between his legs and take his cock in my hand. I stroke him a few times, until he lays his head back, then take him in my mouth. Thankfully, I know him and exactly what he likes, so this should take no time at all. I close my eyes and try to think of sucking off someone I'm actually attracted to. He groans and I block out his talk of how hot my mouth is, how he wants to fuck my ass, how he'll make me come so hard. Fuck, how many times can I hear this shit?

Finally, I feel his hands in my hair and he starts really fucking my mouth. Thank god he's small, I can take him in all the way and not feel like gagging. I can smell his sweat, mixed with cheap suntan oil, and I almost _do_ want to retch.

"Fuck, Eddie, look at me," he grunts. I open my eyes and gaze seductively into dark brown, swirling my tongue around his head before moving back down. "Fuccckk."

I cringe as he comes, but swallow it like a champ. I learned the hard way, when I first started doing this, that guys don't like it when you spit.

"Mmmmm, that was fucking fantastic, as usual," he lazily declares.

I release him, give a quick kiss to the top of his head and stand. I saunter over to where I had dropped my shorts, trying not to look too eager to get out of there.

I turn towards him and pull my board shorts back on.

"Sorry we don't have enough time so I can take care of that for you."

"It's fine," I insist. "I'll take care of it in the john before I clock back in."

"Fuck, I wish I could watch you. I'll throw in another fifty if you do it here."

_FuckFuckFuck. _

"You know I'd love to, but I'd want to take my time and give you a nice show. Sam'll be pissed if I clock in late," I explain, hoping he drops it.

"You're right. I _would _like to see more than a two minute jerk off for fifty bucks." He's pouting again. Good god. "You're money's on the table."

"Thanks." I turn to walk out, grab the money and stuff it in my back pocket.

"Oh and Eddie? We leave next week and I want to set something up for us and my friends, a little bon voyage party, if you will."

"Shit Laurent. You know I don't do group stuff. I'm much better one on one."

"Okay," he says and as I leave I think I hear him say something. It sounds like _we'll see_.

The rest of the day is the same as usual. Serve drinks. Get groped. Flirt. Fuck some chick in cabana eight. Serve more drinks.

When my shift ends, I throw on a t-shirt and take my place at the bar. Rose places two shots of Jack in front of us. I close my eyes and take a deep, cleansing breath. When I open them, Rose quickly masks the concern evident on her face. We smile at each other as we clink glasses and down the shots.

"Thanks," I say and she nods as she scoops up the glasses, placing a beer in front of me.

People know that once the shirt is on and I'm at the bar, that I'm not on shift and they pretty much leave me alone. But I can still feel them looking at me. It's best to keep my eyes on the bar. I just don't want to deal with their lustful looks, or in some cases, looks of disgust.

To say I'm surprised when Rose places a drink in front of me, is an understatement. People usually don't buy me drinks. I look up at her and she mouths, "Brandy Alexander, hot guy, twelve o'clock"

I frown and am about to give it back when she adds, "I don't think he knows, Edward. He's new and I haven't seen him around at all today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he asked me if I knew you. I said we were friends. I saw the way he was looking at you and so I just smiled and nodded. So, he told me to send this over."

"Why would you do that? It's not like I can start anything with him."

"Who says you have to? It's not like he's going to be here forever, Edward. Vacation. Resort. Remember? Wouldn't it just be nice to talk to someone that isn't me? Or some stupid, drunk client? Plus, look at him. He's hot."

Curiosity gets to me and I look in his direction. From what I can tell, he's extremely good looking. Dark hair, slight scruff, looks to be in his mid-thirties. I tip my glass in thanks and he gives me a gorgeous smile. I smile back but then have no idea what to do, so I look back down at my glass. I figure I'll just wait for him to come over to me. Occasionally, I look back in his direction. He seems to be in a deep conversation with the woman next to him. I catch his glance a little later, but he still doesn't make his way over.

After I finish the drink, I decide to head back to my room. I'm exhausted and Sam will be there soon. I tell Rose good night and leave feeling a little disappointed. It _would_ have been nice to just talk to someone about something other than work.

Sam shows up almost immediately after I get to my room. I've just had enough time to sort my money and take out his cut, when I hear the knock at the door. I take a few deep breaths, preparing myself to talk to this asshole.

"Come in!"

Sam walks... no... he struts in, adopting the menacing air he thinks intimidates me. I want to roll my eyes, but I know—from experience—that he'll deck me.

Sometimes, I really wish I was watching my life unfold on the big screen, that it wasn't _mine,_ because I would certainly be laughing my ass off at the ridiculousness of it all. But, since I'm not, and this really _is_ my life, sometimes, I just want to cry.

I hand over the money and he stands there counting it. "Four fifty? That's fuckin' it?" And, here we go.

"Yeah, that's it."

"How many? What'd you do?" Sam asks.

"Three. Guy sucked me off in the bathroom. Laurent, cabana four, gave him a blow job and then fucked some girl in eight."

"Huh. Well, maybe I should be giving you longer shifts, then. Take an extra break tomorrow." I nod in compliance. "Ya know, Edward, I give you the best shifts 'cause you're one of my only switches. You only got two fifty from Laurent, and that man is practically in fuckin' love with you. You could've gotten twice that."

"I didn't have enough t-" He grabs my face so I can't finish my thought. Closing my eyes, I nod my head again, letting him know I understand.

"No excuses," he says as he let's go. "Personally? I think you've gotten too comfortable, or lazy, or I don't fucking know what. But that's gonna fucking change. Speaking of Laurent... he came up to me this afternoon, after your little dick sucking session."

Shit. I feel my stomach drop.

"Seems like he proposed a little group session and that you shot him down. The fucking man was actually pouting!" Sam chuckles and I almost join him, but I'm dreading what I know is coming. "I told him I'd work it out."

"Fuck Sam. You know I'm not comfortable doing that shit."

"I don't give a fuck what you're comfortable with! This is going to make us a lot of money!" I flinch back as his hand comes up to my face, but he just pats my cheek. "They leave in a week. I'll make sure it's worth your while."

And with that, he turns around and leaves. I feel frozen, unable to move as I try to push it out of my mind. Eventually, I get my share and put it in my room safe. I need to get to the bank soon, so I can transfer this money back home. I jump in the shower, punishing my body with the loofah, scrubbing away more than the dirt of the day.

I get in bed with a book. I'm beyond exhausted but I know that if I try to sleep, it's just not going to happen. Sometime later, my eyes start to droop and I turn off the light. For some reason, a sexy smile floats behind my closed eyes.

I wake up around eleven, enough time to get some coffee before my shift starts. I adjust my attitude, preparing myself for the day ahead, as I walk through the hotel. I think about what Sam said last night and acknowledge, somewhat reluctantly, that he wasn't wrong. I _have _become complacent. I'm here, I'm a whore. There is no changing that. At least, not right now. This is my job and I need to step up my game and bring us both some more money. Maybe if I do, he'll let me off the hook with Laurent and his buddies.

I can handle a lot of shit, but a gang-bang isn't high on my bucket list. In fact, it doesn't even rank.

I get to the locker room and change into my board shorts. Pulling them on is like slipping on my persona, my alter-ego. I'm not Edward Cullen. I'm Eddie. Cabana boy.

This day moves at a snail's pace. All I see are cocks and cash. I don't even get an orgasm out of it. But my attitude is better. I think.

Still, I'm worn down and weary when Rose places my beer and shot in front of me at the end of the day

"Salud," I say as we take the shot.

I stare at my beer, this night blurring into all the others as images of my day float through my mind. People surround me, laughing and having fun. It should be loud, but to me, the sounds are muffled and indistinct. I'm in my head, reconciling my day, my life.

Rose appears before me and places a cocktail napkin at my elbow. She gives me her beautiful smile and sets a Brandy Alexander atop the napkin. I jerk my head up and peer across the bar, but there is no sign of the man from last night. I look back to Rose and she shrugs imperceptibly, walking away to help more patrons.

The ice cubes clink inside the glass as I take a sip. My eyes slide shut as I savor the taste, spicy and rich.

"Hello."

Jesus, I can't even sit here in peace and enjoy this. I turn to the person next to me, about to give some smart ass comment to get them to leave me the hell alone, when I see the stunning smile from the night prior.

"Uh..." I clear my throat. "Hi." If it's at all possible, I think he might be even more attractive up close than from across the bar. I get lost in his eyes. They're such a clear blue, almost translucent, made more intense by the dark brown of his hair.

"...last night." I realize I've missed half of what he's said to me. Fuck.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry. What did you say?" God, I feel like a moron. This is why I never talk to anyone.

He laughs. "I was just apologizing for not making it over here last night. My friend just would not shut up and by the time I got around here, you had left already. The lovely bartender here let me know that you would probably be back tonight."

"Oh did she?" I turn to scowl at Rose and she gives me a wink in return.

"Sorry, I..uh...didn't mean to presume that you'd want some company. I don't normally buy strangers drinks. But when I saw you last night, I just couldn't resist." I turn back toward him. He's not smiling anymore and confusion clouds my mind. Why the sudden change in attitude?

I feel heat rise into my cheeks. "Wha-? Oh! No, I'm just...you see, Rose, the bartender? She was saying last night... that I should talk to you. I tend to keep to myself."

"Ah, I see." And the smile is back. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure." I gesture to the seat next to me and look back towards my drink.

"Thanks. I'm Carlisle, by the way."

"Edward."

"I like that name. Very classic."

I scoff, feeling uncomfortable under his flattery. Usually when men are buttering me up I know it's just the preliminary bullshit before I get fucked. This is different. Like Carlisle actually wants to have a conversation. I don't really know what to say but it turns out – I needn't have worried. Talking to him is easy.

He tells me about himself. He's from New York, some advertising executive. He hasn't had a vacation in over six years. He's here in Nassau with his friend, Alice, after she practically begged him to come. Much to his surprise, he's actually enjoying himself.

I get so lost in the conversation, I forget about my obligations. The bubble bursting when he signals Rose and I pull out my phone to check the time. 12:30. Fuck! I'm over an hour late. I have a missed call from Sam time stamped 12:03.

I stuff my phone back in my pocket and drain my glass. I turn to Carlisle, feeling the apology in my face. He looks confused.

"I'm so fucking sorry, but I gotta go."

"Oh... okay." He looks disappointed. I wish my time was mine. I wouldn't leave. I want to tell him that, but that's a can of worms I'm just not ready to open.

"It's just that - I forgot I have to meet my friend tonight and I'm late."

"Alright."

I start to walk away but he stops me, his firm grip on my arm, tugging me back.

"Wait. Do you want to get together tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I would actually." I give him a small smile.

"Meet here again?"

"Sure, but make it just a little later? I'd like to take a shower first."

"Great. I really enjoyed tonight." He smiles and then leans in, putting a gentle kiss on my lips. I pull back, surprised. I saw it coming and I didn't stop it. I wanted him to kiss me. God it's been so fucking long since I wanted anyone to kiss me.

I find my voice, lost momentarily, and tell him that I did too. As I hurry back to my room, my fingers touch my lips. It was just a quick peck, but I haven't been kissed in years. I want more, but I'm afraid to want.

When I get to my room, Sam is waiting outside my door. I can tell already that he's pissed. We get in the room and as soon as the door closes, he's yelling.

"What the fuck? Where the hell have you been?"

"I was... working on a potential new client," I blurt out. As soon as it's out of my mouth, I feel like a douche. Even thinking about Carlisle that way makes me sick.

I take his cut out of my pocket, handing it over. He counts it quickly and seems pleased with my earnings.

"That's more like it. Next time you're going to be late, shoot off a text or something. You know I hate waiting."

My shift ends and I stop at the bar. After our shot, I tell Rose that I'm meeting Carlisle in a little while.

"Oh really?" She has a cheeky grin on her face and I blush.

"Just, tell him to wait for me if I'm running late."

"Sure thing!"

I send a quick text to Sam, telling him I'm exhausted and heading to my room early if he wants to stop by, hoping it doesn't sound suspicious.

As soon as I get out of the shower, there's a knock at the door. Thank fuck. At least some things go my way. When Sam leaves I hurry and get dressed. I decide to go casual, wearing khaki shorts and a navy, striped v-neck tee. I fuck around with my hair some, and then give up. Nothing's helping this.

As I walk down to the bar, I get anxious. What am I doing? Maybe this is a bad idea. I start coming up with reasons that I should turn around and go back to my room when I suddenly find myself at my destination. I see Carlisle waiting for me and my eyes roam over his body. He's wearing plaid shorts and a white tee, and he looks absolutely delicious. My eyes travel back up to his face when I see he's watching me. I flush in embarrassment, knowing that he caught me checking him out. I close the distance between us.

"Hi."

"Hello, you look incredible," I say.

"Thanks. You look great, too. Do you want to stay here or go check out that club?"

"Let's go to the club. I'm here every day."

As we make our way over, Carlisle tells me about his day. He and his friend are actually taking in the attractions offered instead of constantly partying, like so many people do. He tells me about his snorkeling adventure. He's so excited about it and I get caught up in him, in his story. I'm actually interested in everything he has to say.

We head straight for the bar when we get there.

"Shots?"

I nod in compliance.

Drinks are flowing freely as well as the conversation. We've got our backs at the bar, watching the antics on the dance floor, making fun of some of the guys and girls doing everything they can to get laid.

"Wanna dance?"

"I don't know. It's been years since I danced last."

"Oh, come on. I haven't been to a club in ages. It'll be fun!" He looks fucking stunning, his eyes glowing with excitement and I think to myself, how can I say no?

I pretend to be resistant so he has to drag me to the floor, laughing at my antics. The dance floor is packed but we find enough space to squeeze into, Carlisle leading me firmly by the hand.

The combination of the loud, thumping bass, alcohol thrumming in my veins and the bodies moving against me, makes me euphoric. At first we're laughing and dancing, but the people surrounding us force us in closer. Our bodies are inches apart, separated only by a thin strip of heat. It accumulates between us as I lose myself in Carlisle's eyes, staring, wanting. He puts his hands on my shoulders and pulls my body against his. I feel him against me, hot, solid. I wind my fingers through his hair and close the remaining distance.

This kiss - so different from the chaste brush of lips from the night before - ignites my blood. His lips, his tongue... I want to devour him. He grinds his hips, pushing his cock into me, and I groan into his mouth. I'm pressing into him too. I can't help myself. I need the contact of his body.

He pulls back from the kiss and leans in, "Come back to my room, Edward."

I nod in answer and he turns, grabbing my hand, and pulling me through the crowd. He doesn't let go, even when we reach the fresh outside air. We talk and laugh on the walk back, stopping to kiss when the need overtakes us.

As soon as we're in the room, he presses me against the door, capturing my lips in a hungry kiss. I moan into his mouth and get lost in this feeling. Hands are everywhere, teeth scraping.

"Edward, you're so fucking sexy," he says and pulls away.

I look up at him, slightly confused and he asks if I want Alice to walk in on them. I shake my head no, and he starts to walk away.

When I don't follow he turns around. "Are you coming?" I snap out of my daze and take in the room. Everything starts to make sense as I realize he's in a two-room suite.

"Hell yeah," I say as I follow him. He opens the door and I walk in first, stopping halfway in. He has huge windows looking over the ocean and I gaze outside. I've seen this ocean every day and night for over a year, but tonight – with the moon shining on it – it feels different. I swallow around the lump in my throat, imagining what it would be like if _I_ was here on vacation, enjoying this with my lover.

Carlisle steps up behind me, his arms wrap around me. His hands move down my chest and grip the bottom of my shirt. I lift my arms automatically as he lifts it over my head. His arms wrap around me, pulling me close, pulling me against the flush of his skin. He kisses my shoulder and rests his chin on it. I grab his hands and we stand there for a while, lost in our heads.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I turn around and look into his eyes. "Yeah, it is." I kiss him. It starts soft and sweet, but quickly turns passionate, as we nip and suck at each other.

I move backwards toward the bed, tugging him with me by the belt. I feel the bed at my calves and sit down, looking up at him. My fingers find his belt, pulling the leather through the buckle, keeping eye contact as I drag it from its loops. I undo his buttons, one after another, wanting to yank his pants open and free him, but I force myself to slow. I run a thumb over the outline of his erection and watch his head fall back, his beautiful neck elongating. I want to kiss him there.

I pause when his fly is fully opened, rubbing him through the fabric, watching his neck undulate with his pleasure. My own cock is aching, begging to be touched. He looks back down at me and I quirk a brow at him. He nods and I pull his shorts off.

I shift my gaze, his cock right there, hard and wanting. He reaches down and tips my chin up, leans down and captures my lips in another hungry kiss. I circle his cock and stroke down, then up... loving the feel of him. He backs away and I lean over, licking the tip, teasing him. I swirl my tongue around the silky smooth glans, and his hand rests on my head, a gentle push, asking me for what he wants. It's what I want. I give it to him. I engulf his head with my mouth, tasting his salt, following the ridge with my tongue.

He moans appreciatively and I suck and bob and swirl, his hands squeezing and rubbing my shoulders. Then I decide to show him what I've got. I pull him in and grab his ass, holding him there before he pulls away. I pause and take a breath, and then take him in all the way.

"Oh, fuck...Edward...fuck."

I moan, my own desire gnawing at me. I can tell he's holding back, the tension in his soft groans betraying him. I reach his hands and place them on my head, look up at him again and urge him with my eyes to fuck my mouth, that I want him to. I pull back and push him towards me for extra emphasis.

He gets the picture as I still and he pulls back, grabs my head and fucks my mouth. It doesn't take long before he's close, his movements becoming short and erratic.

With one final thrust, he holds me to him, wrapping his arms around my head, reaching his release. I feel his climax rock me, both amplifying my desire and my pride. I brought him this pleasure. It leaves me unsatisfied, yet somehow sated. When he stills, he plays with my hair and I finally pull back, releasing him.

"Jesus, that was just about the best head I've ever had."

"Just about?" I pretend to pout and he chuckles, pushing on my shoulders so I'll scoot back. He crawls on me, straddling my legs.

"It seems as though you're a little over dressed, yeah?" I nod, and he undoes my belt. He deftly unbuttons my pants, my erection strains against the nearness of his hands, but then he stops, leaning over to kiss me again. "Fuck, I love kissing you." He starts rubbing my cock over my shorts. I'm so fucking hard and I thrust into him to get more friction. I start to pull my shorts off and he moves to help me. My hips come up, allowing him to free me from my boxers.

He bends forward, and I wrap my arms around him, reveling in his skin on mine. He's hard again, and our cocks rub together between us. I never asked him if he has a preference for top or bottom. There's only one way to find out. I grab his ass, pushing against him again, before I slide my hand over and brush my fingers between his cheeks, watching his reaction. He moans and pushes back into my hand, and I have my answer.

I roll us over, and we continue to make out like horny teenagers. It gets to be too much, I need to feel him. "God, I wanna fuck you."

"I want that too."

"Yeah?"

He points to the bedside table and I open it. Lube and condoms. Thank fucking Christ, because apparently I'm not a boy scout. I didn't come prepared.

He flips over and I drop the supplies next to his ass. I straddle his thighs and uncap the lube, squirting some on my fingers. I take a moment to appreciate his ass. It's perfect, not scrawny... enough for me to grab. He moves his hips and I look up at him. His head is turned, resting on his arms and he's grinning. Patience must not be a virtue he possesses at the moment. I slide my finger in and his eyes close. I can't resist the urge to squeeze his ass with my other hand. He groans as I add another, moving back against them. I can't wait much longer, so I take the condom and rip it open with my teeth.

Needing two hands for this, I slip it on, applying more lube. Fisting my cock, I rub it between his cheeks. It looks fucking awesome there, it feels even better. And the way he's looking back at me, lust and want obvious in his expression, I find the limit of my own patience.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

I pull his hips up a bit and slowly push in. It's taking a lot of control not to just slam into his ass, but I don't want to hurt him. I take my time and when I'm fully in, I lay on his back, grabbing his hair and turning him to face me, capturing his lips with mine. I start to move, telling him how good his ass feels. I hold him to me and our bodies slide against each other, the sounds of grunting and moaning fill my ears.

I feel myself getting close and I move back... grabbing his hips and pulling him with me. He's on his knees and I reach around, stroking his cock as well.

"Fuck Edward...Jesus."

"I'm close," I pant out, quickening my pace and trying to get him to come with me. I can't hold off anymore. I squeeze my eyes shut, riding out the ecstasy that radiates through my body. When I come down, I continue to stroke him. He follows soon after and I collapse on the bed.

He shifts onto his back, and we lay side by side, both of us out of breath. I really have no idea what to do now. Should I go? I mean, normally I would, but I find myself wanting to stay. Thankfully, he takes the lead and turns to face me. I follow suit.

"That... was incredible." His eyes are so intense and clear, honest. Free of guilt or accusation. Void of superiority or mockery.

"Yeah, it really was." I smile and he pulls me closer, kissing me again. We stay that way, wrapped around each other. As I drift off, I try to remember the last time I felt this way. Wanting to spend the night with someone, enjoying what they have to say, actually feeling pleasure and excitement being with someone. I can honestly say that I don't think there ever was a time.

I wake up slowly, but as I take in my surroundings, I start to panic, until I hear a voice next to me. "Don't worry, it's early."

I take a deep breath. "Oh, thank god. I thought I was late." I turn towards his voice and my eyes shamelessly travel over his body, taking him in. Goddamn he's sexy in the morning...all mussed hair and scruff and morning wood. "Good morning," I say with a smirk.

"It most certainly is." He kisses me, sucking on my bottom lip before making his way down my body. "My turn," he whispers right before taking my cock in his warm mouth. It's a damn good day indeed.

Before I leave for work we make plans for the night. I go back to my room and hastily shower before heading to the bar. I'm positively giddy by the time I see Rose.

"So, I take it you had a good time last night?"

"Now Rose, you know I don't kiss and tell."

"You're like that from just kissing that man? Perhaps I need to partake too."

"Ha ha. Okay, so I don't have sex and tell, all right?"

She laughs and I can tell she's genuinely happy for me. "That's awesome, Edward. And I'm not even gonna say it."

"You can say it. In fact, I'll save you the trouble and just tell you that you were right."

"Damn straight I was."

The morning flies by. People aren't even annoying me – not as much as they usually do. That is until I get the first note slipped into my pocket. Then reality comes crashing down. I go back to the bar to put in the order. Rose notices my change in demeanor immediately, but I can't talk to her right now. I look over at Sam and he holds up two fingers. Twenty minutes. Great. At least it's a woman this time.

When I get into the cabana with her, I don't even give her time to tell me what she wants. I tell her how much I want to eat her pussy, not knowing if I'll be able to get hard enough to fuck her. She agrees easily enough.

Afterward, I go to the bathroom and let out some aggression on the stall. Fuck. How the fuck am I going to do this? One night with this man and I'm all twisted. I try to calm down before I head back out.

When I'm at the bar the next time, Rose catches me. "Can I give you some advice? Just, have fun with him. He's leaving in a few days anyway. What can it hurt?"

I walk away and think about what she said. She's right. I know she is.

The next few days with Carlisle are a whirlwind. We see each other every night after I end my shift. We also see each other every morning before I leave for work. I try not to think about our time running out, wanting to enjoy every moment I have with him. We have discussed what happens after he leaves, frequent calls, Skype, the possibility of him coming back in a couple months. The future went from bleak nothing, to promising. I can't help but feel the promise is precarious. Things don't tend to swing my way. If they did – I wouldn't be giving blow jobs to make bank on this supposed paradise.

"Hey." I find him waiting for me at the bar and give him a quick hello kiss. We discuss plans for the evening, deciding to get a late night meal. I reach in my pocket to check my phone for the time.

"Shit. I don't have my phone. I must've left it in my room. Let me just go check, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Mind if I come with you? I'd love to see where you live."

"Sure, I'm warning you now, though, it's not much," I tell him, nervous about showing him this side of me. The side that tourists think must be glamorous but really isn't.

He grabs my hand and I raise my eyes to his. "I don't care about that, Edward." I swallow and nod my head. Not letting go of him, I lead him to my room.

I unlock the door and swing it in, gesturing for him to enter. He walks in ahead of me, his eyes scanning the room, quick and confident. "Who's that?" he asks. I notice the picture he's found and tell him that's my sister Kate. "I didn't know you had a sister." He walks back over to me, stopping so close I can feel his chest rise and fall with each breath. He captures my lips, placing his hand on my cheek. His lips still touching mine when he whispers, "It's perfect. I don't know why you were worried." One more kiss and he moves away. "I just have to use the bathroom before we go."

"Okay, it's through that door." Carlisle disappears through the only door in the small room and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I see my phone on the bedside table and move to pick it up when there is a loud knock at the door and someone comes barging in.

"What the fuck?"

I turn to find Sam, a sinister smile on his face, swaggering in like he owns the fucking place. My stomach drops. Fuck.

No. No. No. Not like this.

"Eddie my boy! So, where is this new potential client? Hmm? You've been stringing me along all week. How the hell am I going to make any money when you aren't fucking anybody?"

FuckFuckFuck! I try to think on the fly, come up with something so I can play this off as a joke to Carlisle. But before I can even come up with any sort of excuse, he continues. "Oh... But wait... You _have_been fucking someone haven't you? Just not for any money?" He chuckles at my shocked expression. "You think that I didn't know? Just remember Eddie, I know everything. You better get back on your game or we're going to have some serious problems. Do you understand me?"

I nod my head in defeat.

"Answer me!"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. See ya tomorrow. I've booked you with Laurent. You owe me. Consider it recompense for my empty pockets."

Every good thing that happened this week drains out of me as haughtily shuts my door. Shutting it smugly. Like he knows. He knows he just ripped away my hope, indenturing me to him. My palms are clammy and my heart feels dead inside my chest. All the promise – gone.

When I hear the bathroom door open and see the fury on Carlisle's face, I know it is absolutely over. He is livid.

He's calm when he speaks to me, voice low and smooth. "What are you playing at? No... Don't answer. So, _Eddie_is it?"

"No, it's Edward," I whisper.

He ignores me. "What exactly do you do for a living? Oh wait! If I understood that correctly, it seems to me that you're a whore."

I have no words. I only have shame.

"Do you fuck people for money?" His face is twists in pain, voice steadily rising.

I open my mouth to answer, but nothing comes out.

"Answer me! Tell me!"

"Yes," I respond... My voice is small. I can't meet his eyes.

He steps back from me, disgust twisting his normally serene face. "And here I thought you were different! I thought I had finally… met someone that I could… Jesus! I was actually falling for you - and all this time..." He shakes his head, the words dying in the air between us. "What was I – just some game to you?"

"No! Just let me explain."

"What is there to explain? It seems pretty cut and dry to me." He turns away from me and walks towards the door.

"No please! Wait!" I reach out and grab his arm.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I can't bear the hatred in his eyes, and I drop my hand as if burned. "In fact..." He reaches into his pocket. I close my eyes, knowing what is coming, hating myself more than ever for this life, for causing this wonderful man such hurt.

"Please...don't." The plea comes out just as he tosses a bunch of money on my bed.

"There. You sure were a good fuck... _Eddie_."

I close my eyes, not able to watch as he walks out of my life. When I hear the door close, I sink down to the floor and let out a single sob for what I just lost.

I struggle to open my eyes against the pounding of my head. It's light out and I'm on the floor, curled around an empty bottle. An image of Carlisle walking out floats through my head and I decide the day isn't worth it, letting sleep pull me back in.

I wake again, and the sun has shifted. I push myself up and a rush of dizziness makes my head swim. Words from last night come back to me and I just make it to the bathroom on time, before I empty the contents of my stomach.

My hands are shaking. All of me is shaking. Weak and hollow. I tentatively stand up and make my way back into the room, finding my phone on the way. I sit in the chair next to the window, the light piercing my skull, the view flat and meaningless. I don't know why I dial his number. I know he's not going to answer and when it goes straight to voicemail, I'm not surprised.

"Carlisle," I croak out, then clear my throat. "Please call me. Let me explain. I'm... sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Jesus, I know that it's not enough, but I just need to speak to you." I press end, knowing that he's leaving tomorrow morning, knowing that I'm not going to hear his voice again. I pull my knees to my chest and lay my head on my knees as the tears escape.

There's a knock at my door and it opens abruptly. I get to my feet, hoping that Carlisle decided he wants to talk, but when I see Sam, I scoff at my stupidity. Of course it's Sam.

Carlisle is done with me. He made that clear.

"You weren't at work." I look around and realize it's dark out. Shit. I brace myself for the chewing out I'm about to receive and can't believe my eyes, when he actually looks apologetic. What in the actual fuck.

"Listen, Eddie. It had to be done. Unfortunately for you, your life is here. Where else are you going to make this kind of money? What about Katie?"

"You...you knew? You knew he was in there all along?" The rage I feel towards him in this moment is unprecedented. He actually takes a step back. "Why? Why would you do that? Couldn't you just let him leave not knowing? Fuck. He was only here for another couple of days."

"No! Absolutely not! I watched you two. I saw the way he looked at you. Eventually, he would have taken you away and I can't have that! You're my star, Eddie!"

I turn away, not looking to fight him, because frankly, he'd kick my ass.

"And I did it for you. You think a man like that makes a good long term partner? You think a man like that wants your burdens, Eddie, your history? No way. This is for the best."

I don't say anything. Sam doesn't know Carlisle. He has no fucking clue.

"I had to make one hell of an excuse for you today. Laurent was ready to blow a gasket – the little prick. But he's gone now and… well I'm going to let it slide, this time. You got a free one today, but you better be back at work tomorrow."

"'Kay."

He leaves and this time, I follow him, locking the door after it closes. I take my place back at the window, staring into nothing. Just darkness.

I wake up, a pang in my chest when I look at the clock and know that he's gone. He is in the air right now, moving at 500 miles an hour away from me. I take a shower, and make my way to the locker room. I sit on the bench, thinking of what Sam said the night before, realizing he's right. This way...it's a clean break... no chance of getting the fuck out of here. I slip on my uniform, mask fully in place, and make my way out to the bar.

Weeks have passed and I still think of him almost every day, reliving the easy comfort of being with him. The pleasure I found in his touch, his nearness. When the pain gets to be too much, I call him. He never answers, but just to have that connection to him, keeps me going.

It's stupid. It's pathetic. I can't seem to stop myself. Hope dies hard, I guess.

When my shift ends, I throw on my shirt and take my place at the bar. Rose places two shots of Jack in front of us. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open them to find Rose smiling at me. I try to smile back, but I'm sure it comes out as a grimace. "Cheers," I say as we clink glasses and down the shots.

I stare at my beer. People leave me the hell alone.

I tip my head back to take the last sip, my contemplation of another beer moot. It's inevitable. I look down at the clean white square of a cocktail napkin at my elbow. I stare at it, a wave of déjà-vu flooding me. I close my eyes, heart pounding, hands shaking.

I finally open them… to find a Brandy Alexander waiting for me.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
